1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relates to methods, systems, and programs for improving etching on a semiconductor manufacturing chamber, and more particularly, methods, systems, and computer programs for controlling the direction of an ion beam on the surface of the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor manufacturing, etching processes are commonly and repeatedly carried out. As is well known to those skilled in the art, there are two types of etching processes: wet etching and dry etching. One type of dry etching is plasma etching performed using an inductively coupled plasma etching apparatus.
Plasma contains various types of radicals, as well as positive and negative ions. The chemical reactions of the various radicals, positive ions, and negative ions are used to etch features, surfaces and materials of a substrate.
In some chambers, the substrate is supported by a chuck that spins in order to control how the ions coming from the plasma impinge on the surface of the substrate. Keeping the substrate at a constant or controlled temperature requires liquid or gas cooling of the rotating substrate, and may also require electrostatic clamping of the substrate to the rotating fixture. To get the liquid or gas, and the electrical utilities to the rotating fixture requires a rotating journal and rotating slip rings. Such journals and slip rings have limited lifetime due to rotating-seal failure or contactor failure. The lifetime is usually a function of the number of rotations, and faster rotations generally result in shorter journal lifetime.
What is desired is to eliminate the rotating journals while still achieving uniform etching. It is in this context that embodiments arise.